A terminal device such as a mobile phone or a tablet computer is often lost or stolen, for example, stolen in a subway, on a bus, or at a densely populated place.
To prevent the terminal device from being lost, currently, an anti-lost device may be connected to the terminal by using Bluetooth. When the terminal departs from the anti-lost device carried by a user for a specific distance, the anti-lost device may ring, and the user can discover in a timely manner that the terminal is lost.
Although it is discovered in a timely manner that the terminal is lost, laws and human rights restrict checks such as searching nearby people on the spot. Therefore, a position of the lost terminal cannot be found accurately, and a fact of being robbed has to be accepted.